


The Honorary Slytherin

by Having_1d_dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter - Freeform, idk - Freeform, sort of bad boy Albus, sort of??¿?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Having_1d_dreams/pseuds/Having_1d_dreams
Summary: Sweet Scorpius transfers to Hogwarts for his seventh year.He meets Albus, who is know, mostly, for sleeping around and being an asshole.But this isn't a story about meeting someone who's terrible for you and falling for them anyway. Maybe Scorpius needs Albus just as much as Albus needs Scorpius.





	1. A Pretty Boy Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again to those of you who read my last fic and welcome to those of you who didn't. My name's Amy. 
> 
> I've worked really hard on this story so I hope you all like it. If you do please leave kudos and comments because it keeps me going, keeps me writing.
> 
> Also, a quick PSA: this fic has not been discontinued. I'm still writing and editing new chapters for this fic constantly but I am a human with a life and sometimes a chapter won't go up for a while. So as long as you are reading this message, I am still writing. I promise I won't leave you hanging, this fic will be completed

When Scorpius boarded the train it hit him like a ton of bricks, he was the only one there, over the age of eleven, who hadn't been there before. 

Everyone else clearly had a place to sit and people to sit with. Scorpius trudged along the train, just wanting to find an empty compartment.

Unfortunately, fate wanted otherwise. 

A misfired spell hit Scorpius in the leg and sent him tumbling to the ground. Not before he fell into the chest of a passerby, nearly taking the stranger down with him. 

Scorpius found himself in an uncomfortable and mildly humiliating situation, lying at someone's feet with his possessions scattered all around him.

Of course his case had opened.

What else would have happened. 

"Fucking hell, watch yourself mate." An aggressive voice came from the stranger above Scorpius. 

He looked up, already shaking with nerves. 

"I'm so sorry, I-" 

He stopped, quite taken aback, because oh wow.

Oh wow, wow, wow. 

And Scorpius had thought French boys were hot. 

He was too distracted to notice the anger melt away from the strangers face as he met Scorpius' eyes with his own. 

"It's okay." He spoke softly, a large contrast to his previous tone. He then outstretched a hand to Scorpius who was still sat in the floor.

Scorpius took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, trying to ignore the fact that touching this stranger made him feel warm and tingly.

Once he was on his feet, the stranger waved his wand and Scorpius' stuff returned to his case. 

Scorpius managed to stutter out a "thank you." 

"You're welcome." The stranger smiled almost as if he was trying not to laugh. 

And while the mere thought of someone laughing at him usually made Scorpius will the ground to open up and swallow him, he got the feeling the stranger was laughing with him more than at him. 

"I'm Albus." The stranger grinned, still not breaking eye contact with Scorpius. "Albus Potter." 

"Scorpius Malfoy." 

"I don't seem to remember you from last year Scorpius." 

Albus raised an eyebrow and Scorpius felt his stomach twist. 

"Well, I just moved here." Scorpius shrugged, looking down at his feet. 

"From?" Albus didn't takes his eyes off the blonde boy. 

"Well I spent the last year in France..." 

"Ooh, really? You speak French?"

"Je suis tres mal à ciselée." Scorpius blushed. 

Albus smiled again and Scorpius felt warm.

"Not used to the attention?" 

"You could say that."

"Really? A pretty boy like you?" 

Scorpius felt his face grow hot. He was truly lost for words this time. 

Not that he would have had the chance to say anything. 

They were interrupted by a girl storming out of compartment and marching right up to Albus. 

"What are you playing at?" 

"Rosie, good to see you. How was your summer?" Albus spoke casually, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"You'd know if you'd been home at all." The girl hissed before turning to Scorpius. 

"I'm sorry, what did he say to you? He probably didn't mean it." 

"Sorry?" Scorpius asked, confused. 

"I'll have you know that Scorpius and I were having a very pleasant conversation before we were so rudely interrupted." Albus spoke with mock irritation, his playful grin giving him away. 

"Oh shove off." The girl turned again to face Albus. 

"Fine, fine." Albus made a point of brushing gently off the blonde boy as he walked past, lowering his voice to an almost whisper. "See you around Scorpius." 

"You're Scorpius right? Scorpius Malfoy? My mum said you'd be moving here this year. I'm Rose Granger-Weasley." She added her name at the end as if she had almost forgotten it. 

"Yeah that's me, nice to meet you Rose." Scorpius smiled, still confused by the conversation that had occurred just a few seconds ago. 

"I'm really sorry about Albus, what did he say?" Rose sighed irritably. 

"He didn't say anything, well nothing bad." 

"Oh my god, did he hurt you? Okay, show me where. I've become extremely practised in healing spells over the years." 

She took out her wand and Scorpius began to shake his head violently. 

"No I'm fine! Really, he was perfectly nice, I swear." 

"Really? Okay well, would you like to come to my compartment? There's plenty of room." Rose seemed very put off. Scorpius found this whole situation very odd. Shouldn't she be glad Albus had been nice? 

"Please." He nodded dragging his trunk along with him as he followed Rose to a compartment. 

"Lily, this is Scorpius." Rose announced as she opened the door. "Scorpius, meet Lily."

"Nice to meet you." Scorpius smiled. 

He received a rather lukewarm response. 

"Sorry, she's a bit crabby. She's isn't talking to her friends for some reason so I, being the greatest cousin ever, came to sit with her." 

"Are you serious Rosie?" Lily asked reaching for a chocolate frog. "Do you ever listen to me?" 

"Not really. I tune out when you become predictable." 

Lily either didn't hear her cousins comment or chose to ignore it. 

"Are you kidding? I got Dad again!" She tossed a chocolate from card across the compartment. 

"So Scorpius, how come you moved here? I didn't think Hogwarts allowed transfers." 

Rose sat down opposite Lily and Scorpius sat beside her. 

"People will usually allow anything if you pay them enough money." He shrugged. 

Rose laughed. "So where were you before?" 

"Every good wizarding school on the earth. Durmstrang, Ivelmonary and most recently Beaubatons." 

"Wow, that sounds amazing." 

"Yeah... I guess." 

"So what are your favourite subjects?" Rose asked enthusiastically. 

Scorpius laughed. "How long have you got?" 

<> <> <>

"So, Scorpius, do know what house you'll be put into? Are you being sorted?" 

Lily had become a lot more talkative during the train ride. 

"Oh, no. They're just going to put me wherever there's a free bed." 

"Oh, well you should sit with at at the ravenclaw table tonight anyways, until you're sorted out. Come on, it's this way."

The three of them had just sat down at the table when a forth student appeared behind them. 

"Albus!" 

"Lily! Good to see you!" 

"Yeah well, it's been a while, hasn't it?" 

She stood up and hugged her brother tightly. Albus looked shocked for a few seconds but soon had his armed wrapped around his little sister, his chin resting on her head.

Scorpius felt as though he should look away. 

"I'm still mad at you." Lily stated, sitting back down next to Rose. 

"I'd be surprised if you weren't." Albus sat down next to Scorpius. 

"Scorpius! Right, maybe we can finish our conversation now" 

"Um, sure?" 

"Are you being sorted?" 

Scorpius shook his head. 

"I'm just being put wherever there's a spare bed."

"Really? We've a spare in our dorm." Albus' eyes lit up. "In Slytherin." He added. 

"Really?" Scorpius' expression changed to match Albus'. "My dad was a Slytherin." He smiled. 

"Well, you could end up somewhere else. Just because they have a spare bed doesn't mean that's where you'll be staying." Rose interrupted, sounding quite irritated.

"Can everyone settle down please?" The headmistresses voice rang out through the great hall.

"I'd better go." Albus brushed his hand against Scorpius' thigh as he stood up. 

Scorpius shivered involuntarily. 

He couldn't be sure but he thought he heard Rose muttering something that sounded very much like "wanker" before being elbowed by Lily. 

<> <> <>

"I'm not talking to them." Lily shook her head. "They can stare at me all they like I'm not going over there." 

"That's probably best." Rose nodded, scooping more ice cream into her bowl. "You'd end up hexing them, again. And you'd get banned from  
Quidditch, again." 

"I so wouldn't! I'm perfectly capable of going over there and, politely, telling them where they can shove-" 

"Got any raspberries left?" A voice spoke from behind the trio. 

Rose rolled her eyes. 

"You're gone all summer, but now I can't seem to get rid of you? How does that work?" 

Albus ignored her, choosing instead to squash himself in between Scorpius and an unsuspecting Ravenclaw sixth year. 

"Well, you're definitely staying with us Scorpius." Albus announced, helping himself to the raspberries on the table. 

"Really?" All three asked at once. 

"Yeah, I asked Juliette." 

"Juliette?" Scorpius questioned.

"Albus' best friend." Rose said in a mocking, high pitched tone. 

Now it was Albus' turn to roll his eyes. 

"Anyways, we could definitely use a full dorm this year. Scorpius," Albus fixed him, with a deadly serious expression. "have you ever been in a prank war?" 

Scorpius gulped audibly. "Ehh, no." 

"Damn, well anyway, five heads is still better than four right?" 

"Right..." 

"Umm, Lily?" 

The two boys looked up from their conversation to see a guilty looking fifth year Ravenclaw boy standing behind them. 

"What do you want Lucas?" Lily asked coldly without looking up. 

"Can we talk?" 

"That depends, who'll be joining us?" 

"She's sorry, she is and I tried to get her to talk to you but..." 

"Go." Albus whispered to Lily. 

They looked at each other and seemed to have a whole conversation without moving their lips. Scorpius found himself trying, to no avail, to figure out what they were saying, or thinking...

"Okay, lets go." Lily stood up and stalked off to the corner of the hall, the boy hot on her heels. 

At first there was a lot of hand gestures and what looked like shouting, then a lot of pointing at the Ravenclaw table. Then the two started to calm down and eventually the boy attacked Lily with a hug. 

Albus smiled and Scorpius couldn't help but stare at the way his lips curled up ever so slightly. 

"You don't have to look so happy." Rose snapped. 

Albus shrugged. "She's happy, I'm happy." 

"I don't like him." Rose narrowed her eyes at the boy. Scorpius found himself hoping he'd never be under that stare. 

"Come on, everyone's going to the dorms." Albus stood up, still smiling. Scorpius followed suit. 

"I'll show you the way." Albus offered. "It's in the dungeons." 

"See you later Scorpius." Rose patted the blonde boys' shoulder, before leaving the table.

"Scorpius." Albus swung his arm over Scorpius' shoulder. "You, are going to have the best year of your life."


	2. What You're Not Going To Undress Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Mara, Halfblood_witch, Kikiruka and alynahyeha for their comments on the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave kudos and comments because it makes my world go around, I swear.  
> ~Amy

"Okay," Albus pushed open the door. "Here we are." 

Scorpius stepped into the large dorm room, occupied by five beds and their respective bedside tables and dressers. 

"Guys, this is Scorpius Malfoy. He's gonna be staying with us for the year." 

Scorpius waited for the visible flinching at the word Malfoy, but it never came.

"That's Micheal Finnegan." Albus pointed at the bed closest to them, where a boy was knelt, sticking posters to the wall. 

"How ya doing?" Micheal greeted Scorpius in a thick Irish accent."

"That's Elliot Zabini." A boy waved from the next bed before resuming his unpacking. 

"And that's Peter Parkinson." Albus grinned at the boy on the middle bed. 

"We call him Spider-Man." Micheal laughed. 

"Even though everyone knows Spider-Man is Peter Parker not Peter Parkinson." Peter rolled his eyes. Scorpius noticed he was casting extending charms on his dressers. 

"Spider-Man?" Scorpius recognised the name. He was sure it was a muggle thing.

"You've never seen Spider-Man? Well, I know what we're doing tonight." Elliot flicked his wand and a black rectangle slid out from behind a painting. Scorpius recognised it from his muggle studies. It was a TV. 

"Who brought DVDs?" 

"I did." Albus threw his case on the bed next to Peter's and popped it open. That left the bed next to his free for Scorpius. 

"Are we not going to the party?" Micheal asked mid sticking charm. 

"Of course we're going to the party." Albus rolled his eyes.

"But when the party inevitably sucks." Elliot began piling up DVDs beneath the TV. 

"We can grab some firewhisky and have a marvel marathon." Albus finished. 

"Sounds good." Peter shrugged. 

"Yeah, alright." Micheal sighed.

The five boys continued unpacking and redecorating. 

"Before we go down, we should discuss plans."

Peter looked at Albus as if he'd grown another head.

"We haven't even been back a day. Surely you don't need that long to plan a good prank." 

Albus shook his head. "You don't understand, this had to be more than a good prank. This has to be a great prank." 

"I'm with Peter." Micheal chimed in. 

"C'mon guys, it'll be quick." Elliot argued. 

The four boys sat in the middle of the dorm and Albus gestured for Scorpius to sit next to him.

"Okay I'll just explain everything to Scorpius." Albus announced. "Starting next week the whole of seventh year is going into prank mode. It starts dorm versus dorm. We have to prank one or more of the other boys dorms. Whichever dorm pulls the best prank leads all the boys in pranking the girls dorm, who are doing the same thing. It eventually becomes house against house and then one house leads the great and final seventh year prank." Albus explained. 

"So we need to come up with the best prank." Elliot pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the floor. "These are some ideas I came up with over summer. Small scale stuff but still effective." 

"Elliot, if you didn't have a boyfriend I'd kiss you right now." Albus picked up the piece of paper, eyes gleaming. "Okay so what if we-" 

He was cut off by a frantic knock at the door. 

"Yeah?" Micheal called, inviting the knocker in. 

The door opened and a red haired slytherin boy walked in. 

"We need your help. Simone brought speakers and we're trying to hook up someone's smartphone but we have no idea how and all the muggleborn kids are refusing to help because it's 'so funny' and you guys are kinda the muggle experts so..." 

Peter sighed. "I'll come help." He stood up and walked out with the ginger boy. 

Albus laughed shaking his head. "I love that theyre trying but oh my god."

"What are they gonna do when we're gone?" Elliot laughed. 

"Hang on now a minute, we have to actually pass our exams to leave." Micheal added, grinning widely.

Music suddenly began blaring from below them. 

"Ah, they've figured it out." Micheal grinned. "Lets go." 

He left the dorm and was followed by Elliot. 

Albus turned to Scorpius. 

"You coming?" He asked with a small grin that turned Scorpius' brain into mush. 

"Um... well, parties aren't really, eh, my thing..."  
Scorpius stuttered. 

"You've never seen a Slytherin party though have you? I'm telling you there's nothing quite like it." 

And he wasn't wrong. 

When they arrived downstairs the common room was already full of students. They were dancing, snogging, drinking, laughing and everyone seemed so happy. Scorpius found himself smiling in spite of his history with such parties. 

"Oi!" Micheal had climbed on top of a table and was bellowing over the music. "This here, is Scorpius Malfoy. Our honorary Slytherin!" 

The students cheered, shouting greetings at Scorpius. 

"Let's be nice to him yeah?" Albus joined his friend on the table. 

A chorus of 'yeah's' and 'whoo's' coursed through the room. 

"Peter did you take care of silencing charms?" Micheal turned to his roommate. 

"Done. We're good." 

"Then let the party begin!"

<> <> <>

"Hey, can I sit?"

Scorpius looked up from his seat on the couch to see what was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

Dark hair cascaded down her shoulders framing her heart-shaped face. Her warm brown eyes met Scorpius' he felt his face heat up, why was she still looking at him like that..? 

Oh! Right, she had asked him a question. 

"Of course." He shuffled over and she sat next to him, sipping a drink that continuously changed colour and seemed to glitter slightly. 

"I'm Juliette, Scorpius isn't it? So, you're rooming with those four, huh?" She smirked. "How's that going?" 

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't really know them yet." He asnswered honestly. 

"Well I'd be happy to fill you in. I've been friends with them for like, forever." She smiled giddily. 

"Okay so, Micheal." Juliette pointed him out in the crowd of partygoers. "People say he should have been Gryffindor. He's loud and brash and has a habit of standing on tables. But he's a good kid, plays quidditch. People actually think he might make professional after school." 

"His best friend is probably Peter." She scanned the room before indicating to a group sat by the fire playing some sort of card game, by the looks of it. 

"He's probably the most intelligent of them all. He's very careful, guarded, in his mind everyone is guilty until proven innocent. He's incredibly sneaky, I mean he's broken every rule in this school, twice and I don't think he's ever so much as lost a house point." 

"Then you have Elliot. Elliot is... different." She spoke slowly, as if thinking through every word.  
"He's one of the sweetest guys I know but and he comes across as quite shy sometimes but, well I wouldn't want to be oh his bad side. And most other people wouldn't either. He's smart though, like really smart..." 

Juliette smiled again, shaking her head. "All three of them have got their problems but they're good guys, you know?" 

Scorpius picked up his own glass. "Well, what about Albus?" He took a drink. 

She laughed. "Albus? He's a player." 

"Really?" Scorpius put his drink back down, knowing he shouldn't be surprised. 

"I mean he's a good person too, deep down, like really deep down. But yeah I mean he's slept with nearly every seventh year in this room, and outside of it. Including yours truly." She laughed again. "I am so drunk." 

Scorpius was no longer listening. He felt sadness washing over him and wanted to laugh in spite of himself. What had he expected? For Albus to be interested in him? To like him like that? He was pathetic, really.

He was shaken out of his pity party by a loud crash and a high pitched shriek. 

"Albus passed out!" Someone shouted from the other side of the common room. 

Scorpius felt himself stand up and move through the crowd, his body moving of its own accord. He joined Micheal, Peter and Elliot who were all gathered around the unconscious body. They were arguing about something. 

"Well I can't do it! I'm pissed!" 

"What and I'm not?" 

"I'd drop him and he'd break his neck or some shit." 

"I don't even remember any spells." 

Scorpius put two and two together. 

"I'll do it." He interrupted. "I mean I've had like one drink, maybe one and a half." 

"You sure?" Micheal asked. 

"Absolutely." Scorpius took out his wand and cleared his throat.

"Wingardium Leviosa." 

Albus' body rose and Scorpius guided him through the room and up the stairs.

<><><>

Scorpius gently landed Albus on his bed and sighed, sitting down on his own.

He briefly considered removing Albus' shoes but quickly discarded that thought. They had only just met after all. 

He instead toed off his own shoes and pulled off his jumper, leaving him in his t-shirt. 

"What you're not going to undress me?" Albus asked from the bed, cracking one eye open. 

Scorpius let out a very dignified shriek and promptly fell off the bed. 

"Shit, are you alright?" Albus bolted upwards, with a mixture of panic and amusement in his voice. 

"Fine." Scorpius squeaked, standing up and clearing his throat awkwardly. "So, uh, what happened? I thought you passed out?" 

Albus stretched, causing his shirt to ride up and expose his toned stomach. Scorpius looked away hurriedly. 

"No, I just had to get away from that party." 

Scorpius found himself grinning, his nerves almost forgotten. 

"But you couldn't just leave?" 

"And ruin my reputation?" Albus clutched his chest in mock horror. 

Then he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "So a movie? I know the guys said Spider-Man but, if you're going to do marvel properly you have to start with Captain America."

Albus pulled out a DVD from his collection and started setting up the movie. Then he turned to Scorpius. 

"You want a drink?" 

Scorpius nodded and Albus pulled out some blue bottles from under his bed. Then he sat down and patted the space next to him. 

"Come on, I don't bite." 

So Scorpius sat down next to Albus on Albus' bed and took a mysterious blue bottle from the pile. 

"Don't worry. It's got the alcohol content of like, muggle beer." 

Scorpius shot Albus a look of confusion. 

"Right, you don't know what that is, well basically it's not even half as strong as what you were drinking earlier." Albus smirked. 

Then he threw an arm over the headboard, his fingers brushing Scorpius' shoulder and if he hadn't already been blushing he certainly was now. 

 

<><><>

 

When Albus woke up the first thing he noticed was a sleeping Scorpius cuddled up against his side, with his head on Albus' chest and an arm draped over his stomach.

The second thing he noticed however, was a lot less pleasant. 

"I don't want to interrupt anything." 

"Oh my god you idiot, just knock." 

Albus sat up confused, and looked around him for the source of the hushed conversation. 

"I'm pretty sure knocking would interrupt." 

"Interupt what?" 

It seemed like the guys were outside the door. Albus stood up making his way across the room, wondering why they hadn't come inside. 

"Interupt what?" 

"You know what!" 

"Well I can't hear anything." 

Albus sighed, having a good idea of what this was about, and opened the door. 

"Guys-" he started but upon seeing him his dorm mates abandoned all attempts and being quite and strutted into the room all talking at once. 

"Hey."

"Hey Al." 

"Morning Albus." 

"Guys." Albus hissed. 

"Sleep well?" 

"Hungover?" 

"Did you actually pass out?" 

"Guys." Albus spoke more urgently.

"So what did you do?" 

"What do you think they did?

"Maybe-"

"Guys! Shut up you're going to wake him!" Albus spat angrily. 

His friends were unphased by his anger. 

They turned to look at Scorpius who was curled up on Albus' bed. 

"Tired him out did you?"

"Well it doesn't smell like sex." 

Albus groaned in frustration, resisting the urge to kick them out and go back to bed. 

"That's because they didn't have sex." Elliot noted, thoughtfully. 

The other two gasped dramatically. 

"How do you know?" Albus gave Elliot his most challenging look. 

Elliot indicated towards the empty bottles scattered on and around the bed.

"You didn't drink all that yourself and you know someone under the influence can't give consent." Elliot stated matter of factly. 

Albus shrugged, unable to argue. 

"So what happened, why didn't you?" Micheal asked.

Albus shrugged again. "I don't know, I mean don't get me wrong I wanted to. I was ready to jump Toby earlier but, I saw Scorpius and it just didn't feel that important anymore." Albus admitted.


	3. From What I Hear The Potter Boy Gets Up To Plenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I finally have the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks so much to fangirlingovernovels and Halfblood_witch for their comments on the last chapter and to everyone else who left kudos.
> 
> Hopefully chapter four should be up soon!
> 
> -Amy

When Scorpius woke up he found himself faced with two problems. The first being that he was not in his own bed. The second being that the only thing he could feel was the pain in his head. 

He lay on the bed that was not his, clutching his head, trying to guess what time it was based on the light that had manged to break through, not only the lake, but also the curtains of the four poster that was not his. 

He could not.

He could only assume that it was late enough for everyone to have gone to get breakfast, based on the silence in the dorm and the empty space beside him in the bed that was not his. 

As he was thinking this, Scorpius heard a small splosh, a hiss and some muffled cursing coming from outside of the four poster that was not his. 

He drew back the curtains he did not own to reveal a very focused looking Albus, sitting cross legged in front of a cauldron. He was dressed in some mismatched pyjamas and his hair was sticking up at every possible angle.

Albus stuck a hand into the cauldron, turning his body slightly towards Scorpius, apparently looking for whatever he had dropped. 

"Oh, good morning!" He greeted cheerfully when he spotted Scorpius sat at the end of Albus' bed.

"Morning..." Scorpius replied staring down at the cauldron. "What is that?" 

"Hangover potion." Albus replied stiring the red liquid slowly. "My own recipe." 

"Your own? You made it yourself?" Scorpius sat up feeling much more awake than he had just moments ago. 

"Yeah I've been working on it since forth year. I think it's almost perfect now but it does help to have so many willing test subjects." He smiled. It was a soft smile, full of humour and fond. Scorpius' heart did a gymnastics routine at the sight of it. 

"You like potions?" Scorpius sat on the floor next to Albus, desperate for him to keep talking and smiling and looking at him like he was right now. 

Albus chuckled softly. "I love it, it's about the only thing I'm good at. Minimal wand waving required." He smiled again and Scorpius forgot about any life that existed outside of the dorm room. 

"Do you?" 

Scorpius had to think about the question for a few seconds before he figured out what Albus was asking. 

He nodded enthusiastically. "I love potions." 

Albus smiled again and Scorpius briefly wondered why he didn't have a camera. What a waste of a perfect opportunity.

"Well, I look forward to our potions class together. Right, I'm gonna get dressed and bring some of this down to breakfast. Care to join me?" 

"Oh, um sure... yeah, okay!" Scorpius stuttered, standing up a bit too quickly. He winced in pain and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Here." Albus filled a small vile with the red potion and handed it to Scorpius. "I'm just going to shower I'll be right back." 

Albus disappeared into the bathroom and Scorpius took this opportunity to look around him and realise they were the only two in the room. 

He looked back down at the vial and downed it in one gulp. Almost immediately he felt his headache begin to ease.

<><><>

Scorpius and Albus were sat side by side at the Slytherin table, having their breakfast when they were quite abruptly interrupted. 

"Scorpius!" Rose squished herself between the two boys, no easy feat, and elicited a loud groan from Albus. 

"Hi Rose." Scorpius greeted the bush of dark hair that was threatening to suffocate him. 

"Sorry." Rose pushed her hair back and picked up some toast from the table. 

"Excuse me? Are you in Slytherin? Is this your table?" 

Rose ignored her cousin, in favour of starting up a conversation with Scorpius. 

"So," she began. "All the first years are getting a tour of the castle today and I thought you might like one too, curtesy of yours truly." 

She smiled winningly, and Scorpius found it utterly impossible to refuse. 

"Fantastic, we'll leave as soon as you're finished eating." Rose took a large bite from an apple she had snatched off Albus' plate. 

"And what about me?" Albus asked, curling his arm protectively around his plate. 

"You can hang out with your friends." Rose nodded at the three boys sitting across from them, all leaning on each other, fast asleep. 

<><><>

"And this bathroom is where the entrance to the chamber of secrets used to be." Rose led Scorpius into what looked like a normal girls bathroom.

"Used to be?" 

"Well it was destroyed, of course. People still don't use the bathroom but that's because of something else. Or should I say someone else..?"

As if on cue a girl came bolting from one of the cubicles shrieking with glee. 

Scorpius quickly realised, when she floated up onto the windowsill, that it was no ordinary girl. It was a ghost. 

"Scorpius, meet Myrtle. Myrtle, meet Scorpius Malfoy." 

"Ooooh, a Malfoy? You look just like him. Your father spent a lot of time in my bathroom you know. So did the girl's parents." Myrtle nodded at Rose. She then sank onto the windowsill in a dreamy state, as if thinking back to the days of Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. 

"I don't suppose you lot will get in quite as much trouble, but I wouldn't be too surprised." She giggled. "From what I hear the Potter boy gets up to plenty."

"Alright Myrtle, we'll be off." Rose ushered Scorpius out of the bathroom and Myrtle returned to her shrieking. The sound of bathroom doors banging violently in their frames, faded as the two walked down the corridor. 

"Maybe we should talk about that," Rose sighed. "About what Albus gets up to." 

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked nervously. 

"Look I know you're sharing a room with Albus and his friends and I know that right now Albus probably seems really great but..." she paused, as if thinking over her words very carefully. "Albus gets bored easily. He moves on quickly. He toys with people and then dumps them, without another word for someone new." 

Rose led them down an empty corridor and all the background chatter seemed to fade out slowly. 

"He wasn't always like this, but over the last few years he's changed. He's not the same, he's sad. He disappeared over the summer. We only knew he was alive because he'd text every now and then. We don't know where he was or what he was doing. Well, I have an idea." She kicked the ground, a bitter expression on her face. 

"But that's not the point. The point is that you seem nice and you don't deserve to be treated the way Albus treats people." Rose finished, looking to Scorpius for a reaction. 

They walked in silence for a while before Scorpius spoke up.

"I appreciate the warning and I will be careful, but I've spent a very long time letting others make my decisions for me and when I came here I decided that that was going to stop." Scorpius spoke carefully but assertively. He felt as though each word was a step further onto already cracking ice, but he was uncharacteristically unafraid. 

"I see." Rose's expression was impossible to read. "Well-" 

She was interrupted by a breach in the silence of the empty corridor. 

"Look who it is." Albus called out cheerfully, strolling towards the pair. "How's the tour going?"

Rose stopped walking and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" 

"I just wanted to inform the two of you that lunch is almost over, if you're hungry." 

"Oh bugger!" Rose took off down the corridor yelling a "bye Scorpius!" as she went. Scorpius and Albus to walked back to the great hall alone.

"So, how was your morning?" Albus asked. 

"Good, it was really good. It was nice to get to walk around the castle a bit, learn where everything is." Scorpius said truthfully. 

"But what about the fantastic history my cousin is so knowledgable in?" Albus smirked slightly. 

"That was... that was very interesting also." 

"But you already knew it." 

"What do you-"

"Scorpius, your favourite subject is history of magic, right? 

"Yes." Scorpius nodded. 

"And how many times have you read Hogwarts; A History?" 

"The original or revised version?" Scorpius asked without thinking. 

"Exactly." Albus laughed lightly. "The revised version was co-written by my Aunt, Rose's mother. There's nothing she could have told you that you didn't already know." 

"What are you trying to say?" Scorpius asked, unable to argue. 

"I'm saying you need a proper tour." Albus grinned.

"And you're the right man for the job, are you?" Scorpius cocked an eyebrow, jokingly. 

"Of course." Albus pushed open the doors to the great hall. "Let's eat first though."


	4. What else would we be doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm posting a chapter before 1:00 am??? I hope you like this one because it's kind of where things start "happening" if you will. 
> 
> I'd like to thank Halfblood_witch and Night_Owl1992 for their very kind comments. 
> 
> Seriously comments always make my day. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy the chapter!

"A piece of parchment?" 

"Passed down through generations." 

"A really old piece of parchment." 

"This," Albus waved the object in front of Scorpius dramatically. "Was created by my grandfather, James Potter and his dorm mates when they were in Hogwarts. It was later discovered by two of my Uncles Fred and George Weasley, when they were at hogwarts. They passed it on to my father, who gave it to his god-son, who gave it to my brother, who gave it to me."

"Wow." Scorpius nodded. "This old piece of parchment has really been around." 

Albus elbowed Scorpius and shushed him jokingly. Then he cleared his throat and tapped the parchment with his wand. 

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." 

Scorpius' eyes went wide as the map bloomed on the paper in front of him.

"Wow." He breathed. "Is that-" 

"A full map of the castle and grounds." Albus nodded. "With everyone's whereabouts." He pointed at the two dots labelled Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. 

"Wow." Scorpius repeated, unsure of what to say. "That's some seriously complex magic."

Albus grinned proudly. "Right, here's the information you really need on life in Hogwarts. First of all, the teachers. That's Professor McGonagall." He pointed at her dot, which stood still in her office. "She's the headmistress. Brilliant woman, scary but brilliant. She's got a soft spot for me though, cause she liked my dad so much." He smiled and Scorpius thought Albus probably had a a soft spot for Professor McGonagall. 

Albus continued to name teachers and point them out in the map, making comments like "he's bloody useless" or "I can never understand a word she's saying."'

He began to reach the end of the list pretty quickly. "That's Professor Johnson, he teaches History of Magic. It used to be taught by this old ghost professor but McGonagall gave him the boot. And that," he pointed at a dot which resided in the staff room. "Is Professor Vane. She's the new potions teacher. Slughorn resigned a while back and she's his replacement. You'll like her, everyone likes her. But, that might be because she's hot." Albus shrugged like it didn't matter either way to him. Scorpius felt a glimmer of hope and immediately squashed it out of existence. He was pathetic. 

"Well that's everyone, I think. What else..." Albus scanned the map thoughtfully. "Oh, well there are some secret passages out of the castle. My favourites are here, here and.... here." He pointed at three separate places at the edge of the castle. "That one leads straight into honeydukes cellar."

Scorpius admired the way Albus' eyes lit up as he spoke. 

"So our common room is down there. Then you have the Hufflepuff common room by the kitchens. I've only got a handful of Hufflepuff relatives and none of them will tell me how to get in. I do know how to get into the kitchen though." 

"I'll assume students aren't allowed in the kitchen." 

"You are correct." Albus grinned. "So then you have the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers. It's easy enough to get into the Gryffindor common room the challenge is Ravenclaw. There's a little competition to see which house can get into the Ravenclaw common room the most before the years out. Ravenclaws keep score. Hufflepuff won last year." Albus sounded a little bitter, but he quickly moved on. "Anyways," he tapped the map again. "Mischief managed." 

The map disappeared and Albus folded the parchment back up again. "There's something I want to show you." 

<><><>

They walked through the corridors and scaled a few moving staircases. "This is impossible!" Scorpius protested and the next steps swung out of reach. 

"You'll get used to it. You have to, it's the only way to get to most of the classrooms." Albus helped him onto the next staircase, which seemed to be calming down. 

"Who designed this place?" Scorpius grumbled. Albus opened his mouth to answer but Scorpius waved at him dismissively. "I know who designed it, it was a rhetorical question." 

Albus laughed. 

Eventually they reached their destination. "This is the only place that doesn't show up on the map." Albus explained. "Hmmm... what do we need? How about a place to appreciate some muggle technology?" Albus began pacing along the corridor muttering to himself. He stopped and looked at the wall. A door appeared right in front of them. Scorpius blinked, it was still there. A door. 

"How did you..?" 

"This is the room of requirement. Hogwarts' best kept secret. I only know about it because my parents used to use it. This is where the DA met." Albus stood next to Scorpius, as he stared at the door in wonder. 

"It gives you want you want, well what you ask for. A room to go to the bathroom in, a room to hide something in, a room to hide yourself in. You've got to be specific when you're asking it though. There a knack, Elliot's pretty good at it." 

"That's brilliant." Scorpius breathed. "Can we go in?" 

Albus opened the door to reveal the room of his choice. 

"I got the idea from my parents." He started to explain. "They used this room for meetings, for a club of sorts. They were training to fight." 

Scorpius tore his eyes away from the interior of the room to look at Albus. 

"Me, Elliot, Peter and Micheal started this a few years back, a sort of club, as well. It's open to everyone, all years and ages but mostly aimed at Slytherins. We just started teaching people about mobile phones and computers and video games and stuff." Albus shrugged. "We figured if people were more familiar with muggle lifestyles they might be more accepting. It's been surprisingly successful." Albus shrugged but there were undeniable traces of pride on his face. 

"That's brilliant." Scorpius told him honestly. "I've got to tell you though, I don't know the first thing about muggle technology." He looked around the room at all the foreign objects, unable to guess at what most of them were even for.

"That's okay." Albus walked over to a small cupboard and pulled a few things out. "I mean, you don't exactly seem like the prejudiced type anyways." He sat cross legged on the floor and patted the space next to him. 

Scorpius sat down. 

"I'm going to teach you how to play Mario Kart." Albus informed him. "Mario Kart is the backbone of this little organisation." He handed Scorpius an odd looking white rectangle which flipped open to reveal two small screens and an array of buttons. 

"Okay, it's that button to go, those arrows to turn and that button to use your items."

"Wait what?"

"I'll talk you through it, you'll be an expert come Saturday night." 

"What's Saturday night?" 

"The first Mario Kart marathon of the year." 

<><><>

Albus and Scorpius played Mario Kart until their fingers ached. Albus had won all the races but Scorpius had figured out how to stay on the track and drive in the correct direction, which felt like more of a win to him. 

"Not bad Malfoy." Albus nodded as they finished their final race, Scorpius coming in 7th. "For a pureblood that is." He joked.

Scorpius was absolutely giddy. "That was fantastic. I've only ever read about video games before. Do you come here everyday?" 

Albus shook his head. "Not everyday, a few times a week usually. Whenever we can." 

"Brilliant." Scorpius breathed. 

"We'd better get to dinner." Albus stood up and put away the small consoles. "I wouldn't want to deprive Rose of a chance to abuse and annoy me." 

The two walked back to the great hall, Scorpius talking a mile a minute, asking endless questions about muggles and the little club started by the four Slytherins. 

Not ten seconds after they had taken their seats at the Slytherin table, Lily squashed herself between them. "Where've you two been? Rose was going demented." 

"That's news is it?" Albus asked, sarcastically. "We were in the room of requirement." 

"What did you play, Super Smash Bros or Mario Kart?" 

"Mario Kart, I'm easing him in gently."

"I hold the record for most Mario Kart wins." Lily told Scorpius proudly.

"Think you could teach me a few things?" Scorpius asked, only half joking. 

"Anytime, blondie." She stood up. "Right, I'm off. Looks like we're about to start." 

Sure enough as soon as she left Professor McGonagall made her way to the front of the room to address the students in her usual manner. 

<><><>

"Where were you?" Rose sat down on an empty seat across from Albus and Scorpius. 

Albus held up a finger and indicated to his mouth, chewing pointedly. After a few seconds he swallowed and cleared his throat. "We were in the room of requirement." 

"All day?" 

"Yes all day." 

"Doing what?" 

"Playing video games, of course." Albus smirked. "What else would we be doing?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him and then turned to Scorpius.

"What did you play?" 

"Uh... Mario kart?"

"Oh. What did you think?" 

"It was amazing." Scorpius grinned. 

"Yeah, well anyway," she stood up, now actually smiling a little. "I'll see you boys tomorrow in class. Don't stay up all night, Albus." 

"Yes Mum." 

Rose made a rather rude hand gesture as she headed back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Ugh, thank god she's gone." Albus slumped in his seat. "Right, I've got another place to show you, but she's right, we actually can't stay up all night." Albus stood up and began walking out of the great hall. "We have to get up early tomorrow, you know why?" 

Scorpius hurried to catch up. "Because classes start tomorrow?" He guessed. 

Albus laughed. 

"No because we've got a prank to execute."

<><><>

"It's not much further, promise"

"How big is this bloody castle?" 

"Like you don't know exactly how big it is." 

Scorpius smiled shyly, as he followed Albus through the never ending corridors and staircases. "We've been walking for ages, it's already dark!" 

"Exactly," Albus pushed open a door. "It's better in the dark." Behind the door was a large circular room, the top of a tower. 

"The astronomy tower." Albus announced.  
Scorpius stood silently in the doorway. "Come in, come in" The brunette beckoned. "The view is amazing." 

Scorpius walked slowly to the window. He stood next to Albus and looked out on the vast grounds of Hogwarts. The blonde's mind was reeling. Albus was possibly speaking. 

"Scorpius? Did you hear me? Because believe me that's not in your history books." Albus tore his eyes from the window to look down at the shorter boy. "Scorpius?" 

Scorpius looked up at Albus and watched the realisation dawn on the taller boy's face. 

"Oh shit." 

"It's okay-" 

"Oh shit shit shit." 

"Albus-" 

"I'm so sorry, oh fuck. We can leave, let's leave right now. I am so sorry Scorpius, you must think I'm such a dick but I didn't do it on purpose I swear-"

"Albus." Scorpius put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "It's okay. Really. I was just taken by surprise that's all, but I'm fine. My father's past doesn't define me and I'm certainly not afraid of it." 

Albus took Scorpius' hand from his shoulder and held it tightly in his own. "We don't have to be here." He whispered 

"It's okay." Scorpius breathed in response. He squeezed Albus' hand briefly and somehow summoned the courage to keep it intertwined with his own as they looked out of the large window where, many years ago, Dumbledore had fallen. 

<><><>

"So it's just you and your Dad?"

"Yup, just the two of us, always moving."

The two boys were now sat in front of the window on some transfigured cushions, their hands still joined between them. 

"I can't even imagine what that's like." 

"It's lonely." Scorpius admitted. "I don't remember the last time I had real friends. Or a place that was 'home'." 

Albus squeezed his hand again, like he had earlier. "Hogwarts has a way of becoming home, when people let it."

Scorpius sighed contentedly. "There's definitely something about this place. I mean, I've gone to a lot of schools and I think this one is already my favourite." He decided not to mention that that had almost everything to do with the beautiful brunette sitting next to him. 

"Yeah, my Dad always said Hogwarts was his first real home." 

"Hmm, my Dad didn't love it so much." 

"No," Albus looked out the window of the infamous astronomy tower. "I don't suppose he did." He glanced at his watch, "we should head back." 

"Oh, right. Of course." Scorpius quickly stood up. Albus didn't care about his family or anything like that. He'd obviously been boring him, why could he never shut up? 

"Hey," Albus placed a hand on Scorpius' arm. "I'd happily sit here and talk all night but, we've got a lot to do tomorrow. Your first day? We need to be well rested." 

Scorpius couldn't stop smiling the whole way back to the common room. He wasn't sure if it was because Albus had actually liked talking to him, or his use of the word 'we', or the way he placed his hand on Scorpius' arm like that. Maybe it was because of all those things. Scorpius didn't dwell on it though, he simply basked in the glorious light of Albus Potter.


	5. Albus' Obsession With Scorpius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> Wow, it's been a while. Sorry, school has been hectic and writers block has been a pain. Anyways, I'd like to thank Mara, halfbloodwitch, kikiruka and alynahyeha for their lovely comments on the last chapter and also everyone who left kudos. I hope you enjoy!   
> ~Amy

"How strong is your sticking charm? Because, quite frankly, mine sucks." 

Scorpius shrugged. "Alright I guess..? I mean I like charms."

"Okay, you, Peter and Elliot will do the sticking charms and Micheal and I will do the levitating." 

"Yes sir." Peter muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

Albus ignored him. "Let's get a move on boys! We wanna be done before everyone gets up." 

And so the five boys snuck into the hall and began casting silencing charms. The key here was stealth. If even one student heard them, the whole thing would be ruined. 

Peter took charge, opening the first door as carefully as possible. He nodded to the others and crept into the room, followed by Elliot. Scorpius stood in the hall for a few extra seconds before Albus brushed his elbow gently and smiled. 

Once the three boys were in the middle of the room, Micheal and Albus cast their levitating charms from the doorway and guided their comrades around the room as every surface was covered with powerful sticking charms. 

They repeated this successfully in every dorm before heading off to breakfast, giddy with excitement. 

"Are you sure you did it right?" 

"Oh yeah. All their wands are stuck to the dressers and the bedside tables. No one's getting out unless we go get them." 

"What if the sixth years find them? Or anyone else?" Scorpius asked. 

"Other years aren't allowed it interfere. Just like we aren't allowed to involve them. At least not yet, anyways." Peter explained. 

They arrived for breakfast to an almost empty great hall. 

"I guess it's still very early." Elliot glanced over at the barren Hufflepuff table. "How long are we gonna leave them up there?" 

"Until the first class?" Micheal sat down and began loading in his plate. "We've got charms first, Spinnet will understand." 

"She might even be impressed." Albus grinned. "But god, we are so in for it later." 

<><><>

"Hmmmm..." Professor Spinnet peered out over the top of her glasses at her half empty classroom. All the Hufflepuffs were present, but there was a severe lack of male Slytherins.

"Now, last time I checked all the Slytherin seventh year boys were supposed to be in this class." She raised an eyebrow. "There are five of you here today." 

"I'm sure we don't know anything about it Professor." Micheal smiled innocently. 

"I'm sure you don't. I'm also sure that this has nothing to do with a certain tradition of pranking either." The charms professor was smiling now. "And I'm sure if the five of you leave to find our missing pupils you will be back within the next," she glanced at the clock, "ten minutes, alright?" 

The Slytherin nodded and left the room giggling to themselves. "I like Spinnet." Elliot commented once they were out of earshot. 

"I can't believe we're getting away with it!" Scorpius exclaimed. 

"The teachers don't mind as long as it doesn't interfere too much with classes." Peter shrugged. 

"So this goes on all year?" Scorpius asked. "And the teachers are just okay with it?" 

"Some of them encourage it." Micheal told him. "McGonagall is always willing to help, she likes it when Gryffindor wins things." 

"How mad do you think the others will be?" Scorpius asked as they approached the common room. 

"They'll probably laugh about it. It's all a bit of fun, they won't be mad." Albus assured him. 

<><><>

The five boys walked back to class with one black eye, one loss of vocal cords and two limps between them. 

"How come Scorpius got away scratch free?" Albus joked as they walked (or limped) down the corridor. He was trying to charm his face better, Micheal and Elliot were debating whether to go to the hospital wing and Peter was stomping along beside them in aggravated silence. 

"Because he's prettier than you Potter." Luke, the brunet Slytherin winked at Scorpius. "We couldn't damage that beautiful face. 

Scorpius felt himself go very red and hurriedly looked away. 

"Well what about my beautiful legs?" Micheal complained loudly. "Think of the quidditch team, man." 

Scorpius glanced over at Albus, who had lost all traces of humour in his face. He was now glaring daggers into the back of Luke's head. Scorpius found this odd but shrugged it off, more concerned with remembering the healing spell for black eyes. 

<><><>

The five boys traveled, more or less in a pack, for the rest of the week. This was to limit the chances or being caught off guard with a prank. The only other attempt that had been made so far was the old "sleeping draught in a floating cupcake" trick but it had bombed quite spectacularly. 

Saturday rolled around incredibly fast. Scorpius was sat in the common room with a mountain of homework when Albus swaggered in. 

"Whatcha doin?" Albus flopped down on the couch next to the blonde boy. 

"Homework." Scorpius smiled fondly at his friend. "Is yours all done?" 

"No, but that's what Sundays are for." Albus grinned, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder. "Oooh ancient runes, huh? I just threw up in my mouth." 

"Hey!" Scorpius gave Albus a playful dig, and the two laughed softly, totally at ease with each other. 

Scorpius couldn't believe how close he'd become with Albus in such a short space of time. Albus had just been so nice to him, he'd made moving school just a bit less terrifying. Not that Scorpius should be scared of moving anymore but well, he was. 

"Well anyways, it's time to put down the books and prepare for the best experience in your educational career." Albus stood up and closed Scorpius' Runes textbook. "It's time for the Mario Kart Marathon." 

<><><>

The Room of Requirement had grown at least five times in size since Scorpius had seen it first, to accommodate everyone. The room was packed with students from every year and every house. 

"Alright everyone settle down, settle down!" Micheal's charmed voice boomed out over the crowd. "My name is Micheal Finnegan and I will be your host this evening." 

The crowd cheered and Micheal took a few dramatic bows from the table he was standing on. "So, for tonight's big race we have," he cleared his throat and glanced at the list in his hand. "Lily Potter! Albus Potter! Louis Weasley! Katie Finnegan! Jason Abbott! Kirsty Brown-Patil! Lisa Henessey! And Evan Shacklebolt!" Please take your seats Ladies, Gents and others!" 

Everyone whooped and whistled as the qualifiers took their seats in the middle of the room. 

"Wish me luck." Albus squeezed Scorpius' knee lightly as he stood up from the couch.

"Good luck." Scorpius grinned, watching as Peter cast a projection charm on the back wall so everyone could watch the race.

Scorpius turned to his roommates who were sat on the couch next to him. "You guys don't have to stay here, you know." 

Micheal grinned. "These are the best seats on the house, Scorp!" He shuffled into the space where Albus had been. 

"And how else are we going to get to know our new roommate?" Elliot grinned. 

"You know me! We've been sharing the same room for weeks now." Scorpius argued. 

The boys laughed. "Yeah but Albus barely lets anyone else talk to you." Peter smirked. 

"That's not true!" Scorpius could feel his face going red. 

"Lads." Micheal greeted his friends, throwing himself down on the couch. "What are we talking about?" 

"Albus' obsession with Scorpius." Elliot informed him. 

Micheal laughed heartily. "Has anyone mentioned how no one else can sit next to Scorp in class? Because Albus is just, always there." 

The three boys laughed good-naturedly and Scorpius covered his face in his hands. 

<><><>

"We are leaving." Albus pouted. 

"Because you lost?" Micheal teased. 

"To your baby sister?" Peter joined in. 

"Shut up!" Albus whined. "Can we go?" 

"I don't know Al..." Elliot grinned, obviously holding back a laugh. "I think I'm going to enjoy the oncoming celebration." 

"For his baby sister." Peter added. Albus punched him in the shoulder. 

"Well I'm leaving you can all stay here, I don't care. I'm going out to the quidditch pitch." Albus huffed and made for the door. 

Scorpius rose from the couch to follow him and Micheal, Elliot and Peter started to giggling. 

"Shut up!" Scorpius called out as he left the room. 

<><><>

"Hey." Scorpius lay down on next to Albus on the quidditch pitch and tried to gauge his mood. "How are you?" 

"Fine." Albus let out a puff of air, blowing his fringe out of his eyes. "Just not in the mood." 

"Okay." Albus seemed to be in a quite mood, so Scorpius stayed quiet. 

After a few minutes of silence Albus turned his head towards Scorpius. "Do you ever listen to muggle music?" 

Scorpius turned his own head to face Albus. "No, not really. Why?" 

Albus smiled. "It's just, there's this song." He laughed and looked back up at the sky. "By a band, Snow Patrol, Teddy showed me it years ago but," he paused. "You're kind of reminding me of it. Maybe I'll play it for you one day." 

For the first time Scorpius thought Albus sounded vulnerable and almost... nervous?   
Scorpius smiled. "Teddy is your Dad's godson right?" 

"Right." Albus nodded. "He's like my big brother. Well, my other big brother but James doesn't count." He joked. "All he does is torment me and try get me to play quidditch." 

"I wish I had siblings to play quidditch with." Scorpius sighed. 

"You can have Lily. She'd go easy on you, she likes you." 

Scorpius reckoned that shouldn't make him as happy as it did. 

"You don't like quidditch?" 

Albus shook his head. "Nope, as if I wasn't enough of a black sheep already. I mean, my mum's a professional and my dad is well, my dad." Albus laughed, but it was bitter. 

Scorpius' heart ached for him. "I get that, being compared to your dad. Not in the same way but, I get it." 

"Yeah, it's different for you, huh? I mean sure, everyone expects me to be a hero but everyone expects you to be a villain." Albus mused.

"I guess we'll just have to prove them wrong." Scorpius smirked. 

"Well, if it makes you feel better," the brunette boy turned onto his side. "You, Scorpius Malfoy, are no villain." Albus' eyes found Scorpius' and they both smiled. 

"And you, Albus Potter, are no hero." 

"Hey!" Albus whined indignantly, punching Scorpius lightly on the shoulder. "You ruined the mood." He pouted. 

Scorpius laughed, absolutely delighted that Albus thought there was a mood to ruin in the first place.


End file.
